A Crimson Kiss
by EveaJames
Summary: Not too great with this whole summary thing but pretty much Link fakes his death after getting in trouble with the law one too many times. After that he slips to Castle Town to join the military but falls in love with the world weary princess Zelda. How will this affect the out come of the war or Link's very life? Anyway please please help me I love feed back.


**Alright guys, this is my first post ever! Please review, but take into consideration that I am human. Please help me by giving your opinion/advise in a nice civil manner. No bashing please. I love help though:)**

**So a little insight to the story. Apparently this is a Zelda fanfic. I might turn it into LinkxZeld ;) I AM NOT STICKING to the geography of Hyrule. (I am creating some of my own characters for those of you who like to stick to the classics btw) I'm not too great at summaries but it wont kill ya to read. **

A Crimson Kiss

* * *

**Prologue**

"The land that ranges from the snow and ice peaks of the Jade Mountain Range to the tropical beaches of Lotus Bay. All this will be yours someday my darling" The Old King Calion told his daughter with a smile that would fill even the most heartless person with joy. They walked through the gardens the Princess's tiny hand in the Old King's. It was a normal sight, to see King Calion and the Princess Zelda enjoying a walk in the rose garden but even so, servants and knights couldn't help but smile at such a sight. "But, one day I know you might have to make a life or death decision, and I when that day comes I might not be here to help you through so remember all that I have taught you." He paused plucking a single white purple tinted rose, and pinning it in Zelda's curly brown hair.

"I understand daddy!" She replied cheerfully with such a light in those big violet eyes. That same look won hearts but when Calion saw it his heart broke.

"Please forgive me my darling." He took hold of her tiny hands as he kneeled down to look in those lively eyes.

"What do you mean Daddy? Have you done something bad?"

"I guess you can say I have Zelda. Tomorrow you will start sitting in the war meetings. Your tutors, trainers and I will be expecting you to mature quickly, much more quickly than I want. Please forgive me for taking your childhood from you." He could tell by the carefree look in her eyes that she did not understand how priceless a childhood was. "I am afraid that war is about rage and you might have to face it all on your own. So before that comes I am going to show you how to lead." He stood back up and led her inside for supper. The King grew terminally ill, but by his order few knew of his illness. At the age of eight the Princess took the throne. Her trainer, Impa stood by her, encouraging the attitude and wise choices that Calion made. Zelda soon matured and began thinking like a true ruler on her own, just as her father had predicted, it was obvious by the political choices of Avaline. They had become hostile to the traders from Lotus Bay. Those few who returned told of viscous desert women baring duel swords. They would kidnap all the men off the ship and kill the women only to eliminate survivors. Rumors spread of an evil dark king with a fiery gem sticking from his forehead. The desert people saw men born of the temple sage as angelic figures. Men that were taken captive were slaves to the people for population purposes. When a King passed on men would be brought to the Sage, the first to make her bare a son would be set free and the child became King. If she bore a girl the slave would be fed to the desert beast and the child would become pure servant of the Sage.

Over the years Avaline had grown strong, turning their hostages into soldiers. Any child that was born became a part of the army no acceptations.

"The people of Hyrule were growing tired of the oppression soon they would demand confrontation" Impa had warned. Eight ships flying white flags were sent with eight copies of a letter from the princess. The letter asked that they meet and discuss the problems between Hyrile and Avaline. For the first time a ship returned unharmed, but the other seven were destroyed never to be found again. The Captain of the surviving ship carefully entered th Princess's study. Bearing a single elegant letter. The letter was closed with a sickly golden wax, imprinted with the symbol of the King Gannondorf . His rely was pleasant request for the two leaders to meet in open waters, at the half way marker between the two lands.

On the said date the two ships set sail preparing to meet one another in the middle. It had been five years since she took the throne. Four years since she was a child. Though she was older and knew more than most young women knew at that age, the whispered rumors of the servants scared her. No outsider had seen him before, not even many of his subjects have. Impa paced in front of young Princess during their journey to the marker. Zelda couldn't quite put her finger on it but she thought there was fear in her trainer's amethyst eye's.

"When you meet him, Zelda keep your hand on the kuni I gave you. Don't make it obvious what you are doing. If anything does happen just concentrate on me. The mind tricks I taught you will come in handy at that point. Sheikah use this trick when others are captured. It lets the others know where the captured one is just by using the power of your mind. You may not be of the Sheikah decent but you have the gift that few outsiders do." Yes Impa was nervous. She wasn't hiding it this time. If her men knew that she was capable of feelings she wouldn't be able to properly train them.

The Sheikah knew powerful mind tricks, Impa could look a heartless man in the eye and make him feel as if he was burning alive and losing his mind. The mind tricks didn't even scratch the surface of the true Sheikah power. "I understand Impa." Zelda replied plainly. Impa may have been letting her emotion show but she wasn't going to follow suit.

"Lady Impa, Princess?" The Captain knocked on the door of the ship's royal chamber. "We have arrived. The King is waiting." Zelda arose from her seat by the far window. She threw on her green cloak and pulled up the hood. The winds were cold in this part of the ocean and the cloak helped to conceal her for comfort. Walking to the deck, her fingers gently brushed against the sharp throwing knife. Impa followed behind silently which helped her feet to move.

Although the sun was shining brightly the winds traveling south from the north cut through her. They sent chills up her spine, which only added to her fears. "Hello young Princess Zelda!" A booming voice rose over the waves from The King's ship. The Avalineian accent was almost too heavy to understand but it had a charming and beautiful tone to it. "Do you care to come aboard with me? I was about to have my evening meal, please, won't you join me?" Impa nudged the Princess forward to the plank that was across the two ships connecting them. She gracefully crossed it into Gannon's extended arm. Even from the other ship she could feel Impa's worry. "Well aren't you a love young girl?" His tone had turned to that of one who was speaking to a child.

"Please King Gannon, do not speak to me in such a manner. I am the Ruler of Hyrule, not some child." Gannon was taken back by her boldness.

"Oh forgive me your highness. I was just suprised by how youthful you are. I have never heard of a ruler your age before. Shall we get on to business?" He hated the taste of the words on his tongue but it couldn't be helped, Gannon wanted to join their lands in any means necessary, but at the Princess's young age he couldn't rightfully marry her. I doubt she would agree to it anyway, he thought to himself escorting her to the conference room. The ship was beautiful, only women worked at a face pace to prepare the meal. As suspected she saw no men.

Hours had passed and no sign of the Princess or King. Impa was growing impatient. Zelda had not called out to her but this fact did nothing to calm the trainer. Finally after five long hours Gannon and Zelda came to the deck surrounded by female warriors holding lanterns. He walked across the plank with her, holding to her tightly. "I hope you will reconsider my offer. Until you do I will not put a handle on my sailors. They will continue to be hostile to your trade ships. My offer will stand until the end of our lives Princess. Farewell." He held her hand gently and lightly kissed the top of it. This action made her stomach churn

The ships departed the half-way marker under the moonlight. Zelda motioned for Impa and the Captain to follow as she went to the chambers.

"What will we do Your Highness?" The Captain asked closing the door behind the trio.

"Prepare a draft for the Hylians. We have two options; I marry the King and we take their culture and language. Or we fight and win, but his army is great and growing everyday. Our sea traders aren't helping the cause. As soon as possible I want all trade via waters to be cut off I'm sure the neighboring land will understand. We will go to war, its a good thing that we have a few years to prepare." She motioned for the captain to leave the room and she resumed her seat by the window. Such a burden to place on a young girl Impa thought to herself taking her place standing by the princess's chair.


End file.
